


a single shot of raspberry sweetener

by jayyyyy73



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Flirting, I suck at tags, M/M, Soulmates, i also suck at writing anything thats not porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyyyy73/pseuds/jayyyyy73
Summary: your typical soulmate au but with kuroaka
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 23





	a single shot of raspberry sweetener

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a birthday gift for a friend. it sucks, but i hope you enjoy it noodle.

Akaashi conceded the fact that working at a cafe when his soulmate tattoo was very obviously an order wasn’t his smartest idea, but when was he very good at making decisions. it was an unusual order; a black coffee with two sugars and a single shot of raspberry sweetener. everyday Akaashi had work he always paused whenever someone ordered a black coffee, but he’d yet to hear anyone order it the way it was inscribed on his wrist.

Akaashi supposed he should’ve been grateful that his mark was such an usual one, even for his chosen profession. Bokuto’s read “nice hit”, which is just about as hard as Akaashi’s was considering his multitude of years playing volleyball. though, from what Bokuto’s told him, the moment he heard Hinata say the phrase, Bokuto knew who it was. Bokuto claimed the same would be said for Akaashi

Akaashi debated why he was doing this to himself, working at a place it was obvious he would encounter his soulmate. every day he didn’t encounter them he felt worse and worse. as the days dragged on, Akaashi felt himself losing hope. he didn’t find himself to be one of the crazy people who announce their personal lives all over the internet searching for their supposed other half.

Akaashi continued to work through, as pointless as it seemed now. especially considering he wasn’t even supposed to be working today specifically. Kenma had called in sick (though in actuality probably just didn’t want to come in that day). so here Akaashi was, waiting out the tuesday slow part.

he sat on his phone, nothing better to do. there was only a couple in the cafe at the time, being overly obnoxious about their love.

he heard the bell go off, signalling someone walked in. without looking up from his phone, more interested in his game than whoever had walked in. yes poor etiquette on his part, but he knew no matter which complaints came about him there was no way he was being fired. the boss valued him too much for that.

“welcome, what can I get for ya” Akaashi drawled out lazily.

“a black coffee with two sugars and a single shot of raspberry sweetener.” replied a deep voice.

Akaashi snapped his head up so quickly he could hear his neck crack, which he winced at. but the sight that greeted him was well worth whatever damage he might’ve just done to himself.

a man stood there, taller than Akaashi, possibly even taller than Bokuto. he had raven black hair styled in the most unusual way Akaashi had seen in a while; he almost looked like a rooster. his eyes were hazel, resembling a cats in shape. he looked muscular in the suit he was wearing, showing off his broad shoulders.

“going to look at me all day or are you going to make my coffee sweetheart? i know i’m handsome but i am on a time crunch, beautiful” the man asks, startling Akaashi out of his thought process.

“right yes of course.” Akaashi leaps off the stool, almost dropping his phone to get started the coffee for the man. “can i get a name for the order?”

“you’re going to ask my name when i’m the only one ordering?” he says back, jokingly.

  
“gotta know the name of my soulmate.”

  
it comes out of his mouth before he can stop it.

  
_christ Akaashi get it together you absolute dumbass. what if he doesn’t care about the bond between you two. you can’t just assume shit, you idiot. well, he did flirt with me. maybe that’s a good indication that he does care. but still, you’re so dumb._

  
“Kuroo. Tetsuro Kuroo. remember it you’ll be screaming it later.”

  
Akaashi blinks. shock written all over his face, at which the man, Kuroo, Akaashi tells himself, starts laughing at.

  
“sorry, you looked like an owl with how shocked you were. it was amusing.” Kuroo explains. “as much as i am enjoying our first time meeting, i truly do have somewhere to be and would like a coffee for it.”

  
“shit, right, i’m so sorry. lemme get that started for ya.” Akaashi turns around and grabs what was needed for the order. since he’s seen it every day since he turned 16, he might’ve practised making it once or twice.

  
within moments he had it done, except he didn’t want to hand it to Kuroo, knowing he would have to leave once he did. he wrote his number on the cup, predictable yes he knows but he can’t lose him.

  
“what days do you usually work, i’m used to seeing Kenma on tuesdays.” Kuroo speaks up again

.  
“mondays, wednesdays, thursdays, and saturdays.” Akaashi answers. “wait a god damned minute did Kenma know about the fact we’re soulmates.”

  
“i’m honestly not sure about that. i’ve known him since we were in elementary school but he was never one to talk about it, even after he found he was soulmates with Yaku and Lev. though, he was never is one to talk about that stuff.” he answers. “i’ll see you tomorrow then cutie.”

  
“my numbers on the cup, too. i wouldn’t be so adverse getting a text from you,” akaashi mumbled.

  
“ouh? i’ll have to save that before i throw the cup away.” Kuroo grins, walking out the door. “see you tomorrow Akaashi!”

  
“see you tomorrow Kuroo,” Akaashi says, smiling to himself as he watches his soulmate walk out the door. m _aybe having a soulmate won’t be all that bad._

**Author's Note:**

> as always, unbetaed. follow my twt @jayyyyy73


End file.
